Liens indissolubles
by Demented Skylark
Summary: [OS, complete] Cain a encore disparu avec Riff on ne sait où, et Merryweather attend, comme toujours...


_Salut les gens !_

_Merci beaucoup d'être venus jeter un coup d'œil à cette fic malgré le titre assez neuneu que je lui ai trouvé (si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, je suis completely open-minded, les titres c'est vraiment ma hantise TT)_

_Donc le blabla habituel : Je suis très très loin d'être la grande Kaori, mais oui j'utilise ses personnages sans vergogne, mais ça ne fait de mal à personne étant donné que je ne perçois rien sur ce que j'écris Qui serai assez atteint pour payer pour ça ! Hum bon sans doute mais il faut le dire alors je le dis ! C'est ça… Ta gueule la petite voix !_

_Enfin, soyez assez gentils pour me laisser une petite review, ça aide toujours à avancer _

_Merci ! _

_**Liens indissolubles**_

Merryweather appuya doucement sa joue contre le couvercle du piano. Ce contact lui procura un petit frisson, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans l'immense salon. Elle était là depuis des heures, lui semblait-il, et le feu s'était lentement éteint. Elle n'avait pas sonné pour que l'on apporte de la lumière. De toute façons personne ne savait qu'elle était ici, à les attendre, et non pas couchée gentiment dans son lit.

« - _Nous reviendrons très vite, Merry. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. _

_- tu sors encore sans moi grand frère ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »_

_- Mais rien voyons. Merry, tu n'as rien fais du tout c'est juste que… il ne vaut mieux pas voilà tout. »_

_- Mais pourquoi ? J'en ai assez de rester enfermée ici et… _

_- Cela suffit Merry ! Nous n'allons pas à une stupide soirée mondaine, c'est dangereux. Reste sagement ici, compris ? »_

Bla, bla, bla… Toujours la même rengaine.

Elle s'était acharnée sur son piano à en avoir mal aux doigts. Ce stupide instrument ! Pourquoi aurait-elle dû savoir en jouer ?

"…_Be a good girl, Merry…"_

Grand frère, tes yeux si beaux sont toujours si tristes ! C'est pour cela que je dois être une gentille petite fille, même si c'est un mensonge. Même si je n'en ai rien à fiche des leçons de piano, de français, de maintien et autres. Même si je suis aussi maudite que toi…

Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, ruisselante comme des larmes le long des fenêtres, Merryweather s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses ruminations.

Tout le monde meurt autour de moi, tous ceux que j'aime. Maman, Eric, Mrs Feming, Rebecca, Drew… Et toutes ces histoires sanglantes, pourquoi cela ne me révolte-t-il pas ? Pourquoi au contraire cela m'attire-t-il ? Suis-je… anormale ?

Non, c'est juste le sang des Hargreaves qui coule dans mes veines, le même que celui de grand frère Cain.

Elle remua un peu, carra son front dans ses bras repliés. Il faisait vraiment très sombre dans la pièce. Même les braises avaient cessé de rougeoyer dans l'âtre. Lentement, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Malgré sa ferme intention de garder les yeux ouverts, Merryweather ne tarda pas à succomber au sommeil.

Elle rêva, cauchemarda plutôt. Elle était de retour dans le manoir de Rebecca. Avec un grand sourire, celle-ci lui annonçait qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir rester seules toutes les deux, seules pour l'éternité dans sa chambre pleine de poupée humaines. Elle en frissonnait d'horreur.

« - tu peux rester ici avec moi, Mary. De toutes façons, ton frère ne viendra pas te chercher.

- Tu mens ! il va venir, je le sais. Pourquoi… pourquoi il ne viendrai pas ?

- Parce que tu es méchante avec lui. Tu lui demandes toujours pour sortir alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas. Méchante Mary.

- Je lui demande seulement de rester avec lui. Il n'y a pas de danger quand je suis avec lui…

- Ah vraiment ? Il est maudit, il lui arrive toujours des choses atroces. Si tu es avec lui, il doit te protéger et cela l'affaiblit. Tu veux qu'il meure Mary ? tu veux le voir mourir devant tes yeux ?

- NOOOOOON ! »

Merryweather poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil. Une larme coula sur sa joue de porcelaine. Derrière ses paupières fermées défilaient d'hideuses images de son frère se vidant de son sang, une balle dans la poitrine, ou la gorge tranchée par le médecin fou. Ce ballet incessant gagnait soudain en intensité avant de se perdre dans les brumes de sa conscience pour recommencer quelques minutes plus tard.

Cain recroquevillé en position fœtale, un poignard planté dans l'estomac. Cain écrasé sur le sol, et elle qui le regardait du toit. Si loin et pourtant si proche qu'elle pouvait voir ses lèvres fines ouvertes sur une question qu'il ne poserai plus…

« - Miss Merryweather ! que faites-vous ici ? Miss Merry?

Elle dort, Riff. Elle voulait sans doute nous attendre. Elle sera affreusement déçue de ne pas avoir pu nous faire une petite scène.

Je vais la monter dans sa chambre…

Non, laisse riff. Je m'en occupe.

Mylord !

Elle ne pèse presque rien, j'en suis tout à fait capable.

Mais…

C'est un ordre. Allez viens Mary.

…zzz…Grand frère… c'est toi ?... tu es venu…

Bien sûr, je ne te laisserai jamais Mary.

… tu sais… moi je t'aime… zzzz…

Moi aussi, petite sœur. »

Même si je reste enfermée comme un oiseau en cage…

ça m'est égal…

du moment que je reste attachée à toi par les liens de l'amour, grand frère.

_owari_


End file.
